falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas locations
General information There are 709 total named locations in Fallout: New Vegas and accompanying add-ons. In the base game, there are 516 named locations, including 190 marked, 234 unmarked, 2 Wild Wasteland, 67 mentioned only, and 23 cut locations. With the add-ons, an additional 193 named locations are added, including 153 marked locations and 40 mentioned only locations. For an A-Z list of all locations in Fallout: New Vegas, see here. For information about locations across all games, see here. Major faction locations The following is a list of all major factions with two or more marked locations in the Mojave Wasteland. Unmarked locations are in italic type. Boomers * Nellis Air Force Base ** Loyal's house ** Mess hall & munitions storage ** Nellis Boomer museum ** Nellis children's barracks ** Nellis medical station ** Nellis men's barracks ** Nellis schoolhouse ** Nellis women's barracks ** Nellis workshop ** Pearl's barracks * Nellis array * Nellis hangars Brotherhood of Steel Caesar's Legion ** Cottonwood Cove HQ ** Cottonwood Cove mess hall ** Cottonwood Cove restroom ** Cottonwood Cove shack ** Cottonwood Cove storage * Dry Wells * Legate's camp ** Legate's war tent * Legion raid camp * Malpais Legionaire Camp * Nelson ** Nelson barracks ** Nelson house * Techatticup mine * The Fort ** Caesar's tent ** Legion arena ** Weather monitoring station }} Followers of the Apocalypse Great Khans Powder Gangers New California Republic * HELIOS One * Hoover Dam ** Hoover Dam checkpoint ** Hoover Dam intake towers ** Hoover Dam lower level ** Hoover Dam offices ** Hoover Dam power plant 01 ** Hoover Dam power plant 02 ** Hoover Dam power plant 03 ** Hoover Dam power plant 04 ** Hoover Dam tower ** Hoover Dam visitor center ** Oliver's compound * Long 15 * Mojave Outpost ** Gate to Long 15 ** Mojave Outpost barracks * NCR Ranger safehouse * NCR sharecropper farms ** Greenhouse ** Sharecropper barracks * Ranger Morales' corpse * Ranger station Alpha * Ranger station Bravo * Ranger station Charlie * Ranger station Delta * Ranger station Echo * Ranger station Foxtrot * Sloan ** Machine shop ** Mess hall ** Mining office ** Worker barracks }} State of Utobitha * Black Mountain ** Broadcast building ** Prison building ** Storage building Independent towns New Vegas Freeside New Vegas sewers * Sealed sewers * Southwest sewers }} New Vegas Strip * Las Vegas Boulevard Station * Lucky 38 ** Lucky 38 basement ** Lucky 38 cocktail lounge ** Lucky 38 control room ** Lucky 38 penthouse ** Lucky 38 presidential suite * Michael Angelo's workshop * NCR Embassy * NCR Military Police HQ * The Strip North Gate * The Tops ** The Aces ** The Tops High Roller suite ** The Tops presidential suite ** The Tops restaurant * Ultra-Luxe ** Bon Vivant suite ** The Gourmand }} North Vegas Square * The Gray Westside Vaults * Vault 34 * Securitron vault }} Mojave Wasteland individual locations * Allied Technologies offices * Ant mound * Bitter Springs recreation area * Black Rock cave * Bloodborne cave * Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals * Bonnie Springs * Boulder Beach campground * Bradley's shack * Brewer's beer bootlegging * Broc flower cave * Brooks tumbleweed ranch * Calada * California Sunset Drive-in * Callville Bay * Cannibal Johnson's cave * Canyon wreckage * Cap counterfeiting shack * Captain Dean Boat Rentals * Cassidy Caravans wreckage * Cazador nest * Chance's map * Charleston cave * Clark Field * Cliffside prospector camp * Corn Creek Dunes * Cottonwood crater * Cottonwood overlook * Coyote den * Coyote Mines * Coyote Tail Ridge * Crashed B-29 * Crashed vertibird * Crescent Canyon east * Crescent Canyon west * Crimson Caravan Company ** Caravaneer barracks ** Crimson Caravan main office ** Guard barracks * Dead Wind Cavern * Deserted shack * Devil Peak * Durable Dunn's sacked caravan * East pump station * El Dorado Dry Lake * El Dorado Gas & Service * El Dorado substation * Elephant Hill * El Rey Motel * Emergency service railyard * Fields' shack * Fire Root cavern * Fisherman's Pride shack * Floyd Lamb State Park * Garnet * Gibson scrap yard ** Gibson's shack * Griffin Wares sacked caravan * Grub n' Gulp rest stop * Gun Runners * Gypsum train yard ** Gypsum quarry office * H&H Tools Factory * Harper's shack * Hidden supply cave * Highway 95 Viper's encampment * Horowitz farmstead * Ivanpah Dry Lake * Ivanpah race track * Jack Rabbit Springs * Junction 15 railway station * Knob Hill Mine * Lake Las Vegas * Lake Mead cave * Las Vegas Bay Campground * Las Vegas Dunes * Lone Wolf Radio * Lucky Jim Mine * Matthews Animal Husbandry Farm * Mesquite Mountains camp site * Mesquite Mountains crater ** Hell's Motel * Mojave Drive-in * Mole rat ranch * Monte Carlo Suites * Morning Star Cavern * Mountain Shadows campground * Mountain Springs * Mummy Mountain * Neil's shack * Nevada Highway Patrol station * New Vegas Steel * Nipton Road pit stop * Nipton Road reststop * Nopah cave * Northern passage * Old nuclear test site ** Nuclear test shack * Poseidon gas station * Primm Pass * Quarry Junction * Raided farmstead * Raul's shack * Remnants bunker * REPCONN headquarters * REPCONN test site ** REPCONN test site checkpoint * Ripley * Ruby Hill mine * Samson rock crushing plant * Sandy Valley * Scavenger platform * Scorpion gulch * Searchlight Airport * Searchlight East Gold Mine * Searchlight North Gold Mine * Silver Peak Mine * Smith Mesa Prospector Camp * Sniper's nest * Snyder Prospector Camp * South cistern * Southern Nevada Wind Farm * South Vegas ruins ** South Vegas ruins south entrance * South Vegas ruins east entrance * South Vegas ruins west entrance * Spring Mt. Ranch State Park * Summerlin * Sunset Sarsaparilla Headquarters * The Basincreek Building * The Devil's Gullet * The Devil's Throat ** Devil's Throat cavern * The Prospector's Den * The Thorn * Toxic dump site * Tribal village * Underpass * Valley of Fire * Walking Box Cavern * West pump station * Wolfhorn ranch * Wrecked Highwayman * Yangtze Memorial }} Mojave Wasteland unmarked individual locations Mentioned only locations * Angel's Boneyard Medical University * Anza-Borrego * Area 2 * Arroyo * Baja * Big Circle * Boneyard * Broken Hills * Bullhead City * Caliente * The Cathedral * Chicago * Clayton's Drive-in * Coalpits Wash * Cornucopia Fresh Groceries * Crimson River Trail * Dayglow * Dead Horse Point * Death Valley * Denver * Dini's Hotel * Enclave Oil Rig * Flagstaff * Forbidden City * Fort Abandon * Fountain Green * Fronds * Gobi Desert * Golgotha * Grand Canyon * Grand Staircase * Great Salt Lake * Greener Pastures disposal site * Hawthorne Army Depot * Henderson * Hidalgo * Hidalgo Ranch * Highway 50 * Highway 89 * Hollywood * I-40 * I-80 * Irvine * Jessica's Beauty Salon * Junction Motel * Junktown * Klamath * Klamath Canyon * Lake Isabella * Long Branch Arsenal * Malpais * Mariposa Military Base * Mexico * Mexico City * Modoc * Mullins * Nanjing * National Guard training yard * Navarro * Nephi * New Canaan * New York City * New Reno * Oak Creek * One Pine * Owens Lake * Owens River * Phebus Ranch * Phoenix * Plano * Provo Bay * Puebla * Rattletail * Redding * Res * Rita's Cafe * Rockville * Roosevelt Academy * Rose's Bed and Breakfast * Sac-Town * Salt Lake City * Sam's Autoparts * San Luis Reservoir * San Onofre * Shady Pines Trailer Park * Shady Sands * Shark Club * Short Loop * Sierra Nevada * Spanish Fork * State Route 88 * State Route 127 * Sunnyvale * Syracuse * The Hub * The School * Toquerville * Twin Mothers * Two Sun * Utah State Route 9 * Utah State Route 77 * Vault 17 * Vault City * Veracruz * Washington, D.C. * Westside Cleaners Storage Laundry * Yucca Mountain * Yuma Proving Ground }} Wild Wasteland locations * Jimmy's well * The One Sierra Madre Sierra Madre can only be accessed if you have the add-on Dead Money. right|280px The Villa Sierra Madre Casino Zion Canyon Zion Canyon can only be accessed if you have the add-on Honest Hearts. Big MT Big MT can only be accessed if you have the add-on Old World Blues. The Divide The Divide can only be accessed if you have the add-on Lonesome Road. See also * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' player housing * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' cell IDs Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Locations de:Fallout: New Vegas Orte es:Lugares de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Localidades do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Локации Fallout: New Vegas uk:Локації Fallout: New Vegas zh:辐射：新维加斯 地点